1000 Miles
by xxforgetme
Summary: define: Love; to be enamoured or in love with; a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; a heartbreaker. DioxOC songfic. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**Dedicated solely to Kurot and Yuki with love.**

**

* * *

**

**_define: Love; to __be enamoured or in love with; a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; a heartbreaker_**

_Making my way downtown  
__Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

I ignored the frantic shouts of, 'Are you crazy?' and other numerous obscenities that were escaping out of my cell phone.

'I've made my decision.' I stated coolly into the phone, before snapping it shut and struggling to hold in the tears that were threatening to overflow. I was Dio. I did not cry. Even for love.

Was I crazy? I didn't know, but as each step lead me closer to _her_, to the girl that I had fallen for ever since she had tripped over my shoes and landed on my chest, her face flushing the most delicate shade of pink.

_She _was the reason that I had given up everything, the Chase, my family, my status, my _power._

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

She was beautiful. She treasured every heartbeat of mine, saying softly in my ears that they would not last.

She was the one who had made me see the world in a different perspective. Every musical note that flew out of her violin as she played for me I cherished. She was poor, and of course my parents didn't approve of her, calling her a _commoner. _

But in my world she wasn't poor. She was rich. Rich of knowledge, rich of love, rich of beauty.

And I had all but put on a straight face and kicked my parents out the door when they had suggested a marriage proposal to Deidra, the most stunning girl in Bermesiah, as well as the wealthiest.

I hated her. She was so full of herself. So proud, so filled with self-confidence that threatened to overpower all other qualities she had, _if _she had any.

_She _was so modest, so unaware of how talented she was, how beautiful she was, how pure she was.

______

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

I kept the image of her on the porch swing on my cell phone and as I flipped it open, I kissed it softly.

Her gold-spun hair reflected off the beams of golden sunlight as she laughed, her expression like a child's. Her long tanned legs were stretched over the swing, as she swung, the gentle breeze beckoning the butterflies to swarm over her. I was alarmed, but she just giggled and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

'Dio, you amuse me.' she pouted adorably as a single butterfly swirled upon us.

And now she was gone.

______

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

She had disappeared. Suddenly. Mysteriously. A note had been plastered to the foot of my bed when I had woken up suddenly, feeling the ghost of her presence leave me.

_I am bad for your life. Don't look for me. _It was scribbled in unusually neat writing. _From E._

Why did she say that? She normally wrote love. Or maybe...the thought registered in my mind as two angry tears rolled down my cheeks.

**She doesn't love me.**

________

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Was I ever a part of her life? Or was I just fooling myself with _love?_ I had been a bitter person when she had found me but she had made me open up to her. Now I know that love was stupid and idiotic. It would only cause healed wounds to open up and started bleeding again.

It would only cause pain.

__________

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

I kept walking through the star studded night, listening to the echoes of the crickets as they chirped happily, smelling the warm scent of the flowers that closed their buds in the spring air. I picked up a broken rose that was wilted and dead and let it spiral away into the night.

Roses. Her hair smelled like them. I miss her.

____________

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

The phone vibrated in my pocket as I clenched my fists angrily together, not wanting to pick it up. The reverberating sound finally got the better of me as I walked throughout the haze of memories and into reality. 'Hello?' I snarled in the phone.

'Look to your right.' A sweet voice hummed in my ear as my eyes widened with surprise.

Her.

______________

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
_

And I was in that same position again, flashbacking to the days when we first met, reminiscing about those carefree days where no one was prejudiced, and no one would judge us.

Unfortunately, fate is cruel and unforgiving.

It had pierced a hole through my heart, wounding it forever. These scars won't heal. It doesn't spare anything. Even love. Even me.

______________

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

A blonde head turned as I gasped, the stitches that I had knitted for myself on my heart breaking into frayed ends. All my power, all my wealth, my status broke and crumbled into nothingness, a pale halo that surrounded her.

She leapt to her feet and glided, her gait smooth as a swan towards me. I opened my mouth.

She sealed it with a kiss.

________________

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

'I told you not to look for me…' she murmured, smoothing my hair back as her delicate fingers traced the bruises on my head.

'I couldn't obey that…'I whispered as she slowly outlined the shape of my lips. She sighed and pressed her head in my arms, her voice muffled.

'I knew that…' Her long blonde hair was as beautiful as ever and her white dress flowed down her legs, the moon illuminating her hair. She was stunning, more than any other goddess, or model.

Beautiful.

And our lips met, a silent promise of acceptance and comfort as the moon embraced us.

**_define: Love; to be enamoured or in love with; a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; something beautiful_**

________________

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

* * *

**Dio is coming out soon! Woot. You'll be seeing a lot more of him now...:3 R&R!**

**x**

**R**


End file.
